


Disillusioned

by Linguini



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 06:51:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18441290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linguini/pseuds/Linguini
Summary: A proper drabble written for the Kyalin Discord chat.  Kya misses her heart.





	Disillusioned

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HueyFree12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HueyFree12/gifts).



Kya looks out at the ocean, fingers settled lightly at her throat. The waves lap gently at her skiff, foam caressing its sides. She does not sigh--the tide does that for her, pulling her further and further away.

She was young once, and full of naive ideas about the romance of the open sea and the potential of life beyond Air Island’s shores. But now she’s lived it, and found the vast expanse of water too overwhelming without earth to moor alongside.

Kya makes up her mind, settles with her hand trailing in the water, and sets off for Lin.


End file.
